


Happy Birthday, Buck.

by sunbuhrns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1930s, Birthday Sex, Bucky’s Birthday, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbuhrns/pseuds/sunbuhrns
Summary: It’s 1935, and it’s Bucky’s 18th birthday. He told Steve not to get him a present, but he ended up getting the best present of all.or, I needed an excuse to write fluff and smut





	Happy Birthday, Buck.

For months, Steve had been pestering Bucky about what he wanted for his birthday. Every time he stayed over at the Barnes’ household, and every time Bucky was over at his, he always turned the conversation into the same question. What do you want for your birthday? And every single time he asked, he was met with the same answer. Nothing. Bucky knew times were hard, they were just getting old enough to truly understand the depression happening around them. Bucky’s dad lost his job, Steve’s mother was working days and nights, trying to get them by, and still afford their bills. Bucky dropped out of school to work, at least until his dad could find another job and take over the bills again. There was no need for Steve’s mother to waste money on something as silly as a birthday present. And there was nothing he really wanted. He liked what he had, even though none of it was particularly special, he liked it. Wanted it to stay how it was. He’d never been greedy. 

As the days got closer and closer, only two days away from his birthday, Bucky continued to tell Steve to let it go, that all he wanted for his birthday was to stay home with him, hang out and relax. Maybe go to a movie, if they were feeling adventurous. He cherished the moments they had alone, Steve was the only one that Bucky truly felt he could be himself with. Relax and let his guard down. Two days before his birthday, Bucky was walking home from work. A particularly long day, he’d crawled out of Steve’s apartment at 4 that morning, to make it to work by 5, and here he was 12 hours of factory labor later, walking home. After working the maximum 44 hours of the week at this job, and another 20 at his part time job, that gave him 16 dollars for the week. That would be enough to cover their rent this month. That put him at 6 dollars over what they needed to cover everything, combined with his mom’s part time work. Having extra money was a rarity, and usually it went to Steve’s mom, no matter how much she told him to keep it, to pay for Steve’s asthma medicine. As he was walking, he stopped in front of a store, seeing a package of colored pencils in the window, with the price marked at 3 dollars. Logically, he wasn’t that stupid. He _knew_ he shouldn’t do it. But he really couldn’t help himself. Last time he was at Steve’s, his pencils were so small from sharpening, he could barely hold them anymore. So, he did what any stupid man would do, and walked into the store, buying them before stuffing them in his backpack, and walking the rest of the way home. 

On Bucky’s birthday, he got a birthday breakfast from his mom, which he did every year. They sat around the table, and his dad gave him a new knife, one that must’ve been one of his old ones, but Bucky acted as if it was the nicest, newest knife he’d ever gotten. He gave them the money for the rent, and the electric, and kissed them both on the cheek before grabbing his backpack and heading over to Steve’s, preferably spending the rest of the day with him instead of his parents. He loved them, he did, it’s just that the pencils were burning a hole in his backpack, and he didn’t think he could wait any longer to give them to Steve. As soon as he got there, he gave a quick kiss on the cheek to his mom, before they were both running to Steve’s room like the kids they still were at heart. At 17, and now 18, Sarah didn’t think they’d ever grow up in that sense. At least, she prayed they didn’t. 

“Okay, okay. I know I told you not to get me anything. But I saw something that I wanted, and I bought it. But it’s not for me, so you can’t get mad. It’s for you.” Bucky said, closing the door behind them and setting his bag on Steve’s bed, rumbling through it to find what he wanted. 

“Bucky. You’re ridiculous. There’s no way I’m taking anything from you. On your _birthday_. Your birthday! I haven’t even gotten to say happy birthday, and you’re giving _me_ presents. This is awful.” Steve rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and shaking his head. Bucky pulled the bag out of his bag, walking up to wear Steve was standing and holding it out to him. When Steve raised his eyebrows at him, not moving and refusing to take it, Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Come onnnnnn, Stevie.” He drawled out. “Please. Take it.” Smiling wide up at him, Steve couldn’t exactly refuse him. He never could. Would definitely be his weakness if he was a superhero, it’d be written in comic books. ‘Nothing could stop him, unless there was a whiny James Barnes smiling in front of him.’ He rolled his eyes and grabbed it from the older boy, taking it out of the wrapping and shaking his head as soon as he saw what he was holding, with the price marked $3. That was a fifth of their _rent_ , there’s no way he would take it. 

“No, no, no. No. You’re returning it. Taking it back. I have pencils.” Steve said, shoving them back into Bucky’s chest, but his hand came up, holding Steve’s wrist where it was, shaking his head. 

“I’m not taking it back.” 

“I’m not keeping it.” 

“I’ll throw them away.” 

“God, you’re not gonna throw them away.” 

“Then you’re taking them?” 

“No.” 

Bucky sighed, letting go of Steve’s arm, putting his hands up in defeat, moving to sit down on the edge of Steve’s bed, crossing his arms. “That sucks. Cause the only thing I want for my birthday, is for you to draw something. With those pencils.” He said, looking up at where Steve stood, holding the case in his hand. 

“Buck.” He said, though Bucky only looked up at him, pouting. “God. I hate you. This is why I’m your only friend.” He said, tossing the package into Bucky’s lap, to which the other boy grinned, moving to the top of the bed, to sit with Steve’s pillow in his lap, leaning against the wall. Steve went over and grabbed his sketchbook, and a second, more used up sketchbook. 

“If I’m doing this, you’re doing it too.” Steve hummed, setting the second book on top of the pillow in Bucky’s lap, hitting his legs gently so he’d lift them up, so Steve could get on the bed. Once he was settled with his back against the wall, Bucky put his legs back over Steve’s lap, to which he used to set the sketchbook and the pencils down on, before flipping to a clean page, towards the end of the book. 

“I can’t draw! Come on, just gonna watch you.” Bucky tried to argue, but one look from Steve and he was already opening the book, flipping all the way to the end to a clean page, reaching over and grabbing a pencil. “Fine. I’ll draw you, and you draw me.” He said, smiling. 

They sat in silence for a moment, Bucky looking up at Steve, laughing as they made eye contact when they were both getting references for their drawings. Bucky held his book up so Steve couldn’t see, and Steve put a pillow on Bucky’s knees so he couldn’t see. After about a minute, maybe not even, Bucky laid the book on his chest, with a sigh. 

When Steve didn’t react, he let out another, heavier sigh. “Steve. I’m done.” 

“Good for you.” 

“Don’t you want to see it?” 

“Not yet.” 

Bucky had never been a patient person. He was antsy all the time, always bugging Steve to go do something. He was easily bored, while Steve was always content with just sitting there, enjoying each other’s presence. He started poking Steve in the side with his toe every time he stopped paying attention to him, earning him a pillow to the face, which was really just enticing him, more attention to him. To Bucky it felt like a year, but in reality it had only been like, 20 minutes at most, when Steve finally set down his sketchbook and pushed Bucky’s legs off of him. Bucky sat up, crossing his legs with a wide smile, and Steve did the same, rolling his eyes at the dorky grin on his best friend’s face. 

“Go on. Show.” Steve said, raising his eyebrows. Bucky laughed and nodded, lifting up the book to look at it, smiling proudly before turning it to Steve. On it was a stick figure, next to another, slightly taller stick figure, holding hands. One with black scribbled on top, the other with yellow.

“Its us. That’s me.” He said, pointing to the black scribble. “And that’s you.” Pointing at the yellow, looking back up at him with a wide smile. Steve couldn’t help but smile back at him, an immense amount of fondness crawling up his cheeks in the form of a blush, his entire neck going red, as well, and probably his shoulders. 

“Perfect. It’s actually perfect.” Steve said, laughing a bit and grabbing it from him, setting it down next to them, and handing Bucky the drawing he’d made. It was clearly done quick, but it was _good_. And Bucky always was impressed with everything Steve did, but when he looked down he saw his face, he saw himself how Steve saw him, sitting across from him, and it was just a sketch of his head, looking down, the ends tapered off into random sketchy lines. He was always in awe at how good Steve was. Pestered him to start doing portraits on the street, selling them. But Steve never did. He looked up at him, setting the book down on the floor, tossing his drawing, and the pencils down with it. He sat up on his knees to lean over and pull Steve over to him, hugging him tightly, but not too tight. Never too tight. 

“Best birthday present ever. Gonna keep it forever.” Bucky said into his neck as he hugged him, pulling him to lay down with him. They laid like that for a while, Bucky was on his back, looking up at the ceiling, his arm around Steve, who was resting his head on his chest, one leg over his waist. Bucky absentmindedly let his hand run up and down Steve’s back as they spoke, talking about nothing and everything, for a long while. Probably at least an hour, maybe two. 

“Still mad at you for spending money on your own birthday.” Steve said, lifting his head to look up at him. Bucky rolled his eyes and looked back down at him. 

“Didn’t spend it on my birthday. Bought it on Friday. It’s Sunday.” Bucky grinned as Steve rolled his eyes back at him, knowing the loophole didn’t work, because the specific day he bought it didn’t mean anything, but he liked teasing him.

“Oh, come on. It’s fine. No other way I’d rather spend my birthday.” He said, as Steve laid his head back down to pout, he poked him in the side, laughing as Steve swatted his hands away, before using the hand on his back to reach his side, digging his fingers in. Steve squirmed, shaking his head and laughing involuntarily, trying to push Bucky off, but he was always stronger than him. He tried to roll away, but Bucky’s arm was around him, finally he slipped out from under his arm when Bucky tried to get a different angle, lying on the bed next to him. Bucky rolled over as well, climbing on top of him and soon enough they were wrestling, Bucky still tickling every so often, but giving the poor boy a break when he needed to. After a while, Bucky let Steve flip him over, and the smaller boy climbed on top of him, straddling his lap and pinning his wrists down next to his head. They were both out of breath, still laughing and trying to even their breathing out to normal. 

Bucky looked up to where Steve was leaning over him, raising his eyebrows at the boy. “Couldn’t even let me win on my birthday?” He asked, but their faces were pretty close together, as Steve had to lean quite a bit to pin Bucky’s arms over his head, so his voice was soft, softer than he usually spoke. Steve rolled his eyes again and rolled off of him, laying on his back next to Bucky, without saying anything. Bucky leaned up on his elbow to look over at Steve, watching his profile as he looked up at the ceiling, not looking over at him. 

Bucky had been to Sunday school. He’d listened to the preacher enough times to know that the thoughts going through his head were a sin. He’d seen enough guys get beaten on and arrested to know that he shouldn’t be thinking what he was thinking. He shouldn’t be thinking about how _pretty_ Steve looked with the daylight shining through the window, or about how when he was straddling him, he wanted to put his hands on his waist and hold him in place while they kissed. He shouldn’t be thinking that at all. But how could something so _wrong_ seem so...right? When he was 16, he started realizing that he noticed the guys around more than the dames, and the porn pictures that were passed around in the high school locker rooms stopped really working for him. He reached up with his free hand, bringing it to Steve’s cheek, and grabbing his chin, gently, but firmly enough to have a hold on him. He turned his head so they were facing each other, faces only a short distance from each other. 

“I love you, Stevie. You’re my best guy.” He said, the same soft, quiet voice from before, his eyes flickering down to Steve’s mouth, looking back up quickly as he knew he shouldn’t be looking there. He moved his hand from holding his chin, to resting on his neck, running his thumb over the cheekbone that was far too prominent. 

“You’re extremely over dramatic sometimes, anyone tell you that?” Steve said, laughing a bit nervously, because Bucky was far too close for this to be a normal thing between friends, a line they’d tiptoed a little too often, with all the cuddling and cheek kissing they did. And the play fighting, too gentle. “I love you, weirdo.” He said, trying to fight the romantic wave hitting the room, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to fight it. He’d been thinking about this day since he was 15, he just never thought it’d come. 

All it took was Steve to glance down at Bucky’s mouth once, before Bucky was leaning forward, closing the gap, keeping his hand on Steve’s jaw. The kiss was slow and sweet, both of them unsure of what they were doing, but it felt too good for it to be wrong. It was _Steve_ , how could Bucky want to be with any dame alive when Steve was there? After what could have only been less than 10 seconds, Bucky pulled away, looking over Steve’s face. He’d kissed him back, but he needed to make sure this was okay with him. 

Steve leaned back forward to continue the kiss and Bucky didn’t need much more of an answer than that, he pushed off his elbow, moving to between Steve’s legs as he kissed him again, humming softly into his mouth as Steve’s legs instinctively wrapped around him, holding him close. He kept one hand where it stayed on Steve’s jaw, the other moving down to hold his hip down into the bed, squeezing, probably a bit too hard, and it would probably leave a bruise, but he couldn’t care at this point. He felt Steve’s hips try to buck up underneath him, knowing he was craving the same friction as he was. He pulled off of his mouth, leaning down to kiss Steve’s neck, grinding down into him, groaning softly into his neck. Steve whined underneath him, Bucky pulled back to look down at him, his thumb running over his lip. “Shh. You gotta be quiet for me. Your ma is right in the living room, doll.” He said softly, and Steve nodded quickly, leaning up to kiss him again, cupping both of Bucky’s cheeks in his hands. Bucky broke the kiss for only a moment to sit up and take his shirt off, tossing it on the floor, pulling Steve up to do the same, before laying him back down on the bed, carefully, his arm under Steve’s back, holding him up as Bucky continued to grind down into him as they kissed. 

Bucky had only had sex once. He’d dry humped a couple girls, and gotten hand jobs in bathrooms, but nothing could have prepared him to how _good_ it would feel to have Steve under him. It barely took 5 minutes before he was biting down into Steve’s shoulder to stop from making any noise, cumming in his own pants. He kissed where he’d left a mark, kissing up Steve’s neck and back to his mouth, leaning their foreheads together, out of breath. He looked between them, then back up at Steve. He moved the hand that was around Steve’s back, letting the boy relax into the bed, before reaching down and undoing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans to reach down into Steve’s pants, moving his hand slowly at first, but picking up the pace quickly. 

“Buck. Bucky. Fuck.” Steve whined, trying to keep quiet. Bucky leaned down to kiss him, but he just moaned into his mouth instead. He reached up and slowed his hand that was where Steve needed it. 

“Mouth, open.” He said softly, and Steve obliged. He slipped two of his fingers into Steve’s mouth, and the boy closed around them, and that may have been the hottest thing Bucky had ever seen. He quickened his hand again, kissing his jaw and his cheek. Steve was making a mess of himself not a minute later, cumming on Bucky’s hand, and on his own chest. 

Bucky laughed breathlessly, shaking his head and rolling over on his back, pulling his hand out from Steve’s pants, holding it up to show him the mess he’d made of it. “Sorry.” Steve managed to get out from his rugged breathing. Bucky looked at his fingers and bit his lip, looking over to Steve and slowly bringing them up to his own mouth. Steve shook his head and reached up, grabbing his wrist. “Buck.” Was all he said, or, all he could get out before Bucky was licking his own fingers clean, keeping direct eye contact with the boy in the bed next to him. After a moment, he smiled over at him, leaning up to kiss him again before rolling out of the bed, looking down at his jeans, a large cum stain right on the front of them. 

“You, uh. Got any pants I can borrow?” He chuckled, and Steve laughed, buttoning his own pants and rolling out of the bed himself. He went to his drawer and grabbed a pair of pajama pants Bucky had left there, handing them to him. He grabbed a shirt and wiped off his own chest, before putting his shirt back on, and handed it to Bucky. He thanked him, pulling off his jeans and his boxers in one go, wiping the cum off of his thigh, and where it had gotten on his actual cock. When he looked up, Steve’s eyes were fixated between Bucky’s legs and he laughed a bit, shaking his head, and pulling on the pajama pants, putting his clothes in the hamper. He walked over to the bed and put his hand under Steve’s chin, leaning down to kiss him again. “Eyes are up here, punk. Though, if you’re interested, you can definitely draw it sometime. I think that’d be hot.”

“Jerk.” Steve laughed, shaking his head and pushing him away half heartedly. Bucky grinned and put on his shirt, sitting down on the bed next to him. When Steve looked over, he couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him again, pulling away to run his hand through Steve’s hair, making it look not-so-much like he’d just had sex. He ran a hand through his own and reached down to the floor, picking up Steve’s drawing again and looking over it. “God, now I know the truth. You’re good at _everything_ you do.” He said, looking up at him and smiling wide at the way Steve’s cheeks heated up even more. “Gonna be a next time?” Bucky asked. Steve bit his lip, thinking for a moment before leaning up to kiss him quickly. “Gonna be a next time.” He said softly. 

Bucky looked back down at the drawing, smiling softly and shaking his head, suddenly the door flew open and Sarah Rogers was standing in the doorway, apron on. “Boys. Dinner, in ten.” She said, before walking back out into the hallway. Bucky looked over at Steve and grinned, kissing his cheek before standing up. “Gonna go wash my hands.” He said,ruffling Steve’s hair. Both of them extremely thankful she hadn’t walked in even a minute before she did. “Also, I lied. That was the best birthday present ever.” He grinned, walking backwards out of the room, not wanting to stop looking at the post-orgasmic Steve, but he knew he’d have plenty of other chances.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked!! send me prompts at sunlinedclouds.tumblr.com !
> 
>  
> 
> Also...should I write a fic of Steve drawing Bucky’s cock? I’m really leaning towards it I’ll tell you that.


End file.
